


Oh, Foxy, Foxy

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Nygmobblepot | Foxma Fic - Edward fantasizes about a threesome while he and Oswald use their new cock ring dildo which Edward has named Foxy.





	Oh, Foxy, Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> Only because of Edward’s reply to this ask on the @askoswaldandedward blog, I wrote this. I think I need to write more of these three, I loved working on this so much. Please like, comment, or reblog if you read. Thank you and happy reading. ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

They talked about this. Planned beforehand and have gotten their emotions out before getting to this point.

“Ah… Oh… Yes, Foxy!”

Edward isn't the kind of man to break his husband's heart by cheating. He loves Oswald, he's his soulmate, and he could never picture his life without him.

“Fuck me harder, science daddy!”

There's just one other person he can't help but admire/desire. Without his husband's support and understanding that this is nothing more than a fantasy brought to life, Edward would’ve  ever had a chance to know what's it's like to taste forbidden fruit…. Somewhat.

“Edward—” Oswald momentarily stops his thrusts and adjust the dildo cock ring around his balls - the perfect toy for double penetration— “that one might be a little too much,” he says, trying not to sound miffed.

They bought the new sex toy three days ago after coming to an agreement about their little game. Edward is allowed to say the name of the tech who works beside him at the GCPD— they did name the dildo for him after all— but Oswald didn't think Edward would call out something so kinky.

Edward sluggishly straightens himself from the hand and knee position on the bed, and lean with his back against Oswald's chest. “I'm sorry.” He brings his right hand up and cups the nape of his lover's neck, grinding his ass against him. “Just Foxy, right?”, he heavily breathes and nips at the side of Oswald's cheek.

“Yes, only Foxy, and only when we use the toy.”

“I know and I just-just forgot.” He turns Oswald's head to him and kisses him passionately. “You just feel so good inside me,” he whispers on his lips, then falls forward on his hands. “Fuck me, Oswald….” He rocks back, pushing Oswald's length along with the dildo deeper inside him. “Fuck me with both of your cocks.”

Oswald grips at Edward's hips and lunges against him strong.

“Ah!” Edward trembles, as his ass flutters around the two penetrating rods. His body is overwhelmed with the feeling of living out his fantasy. It's almost indescribable.

They’ll probably never have a real threesome with Lucius Fox, Oswald’s incapability to share will possibly never change, but Edward will always have this arrangement with his husband - the freedom to play out his fantasy openly without jealousy or judgment.

“Yes, Oswald, you….uh—” he digs his nails into the mattress and the tips of his fingers turn white under the pressure— “you know I love you!”

Oswald pulls out then slams against Edward's ass, again and again. “I know you do,” he answers as the dildo slips out from the friction. It slides between Edward's thighs and slaps against his flopping cock. Oswald leaves it dangling and indulges in the sensation of being the only thing inside Edward. Though his husband's ass was stretched properly and carefully to take two thick rods, Edward's muscle still constricts around his drooling shaft.

“Os--Oswald….”, Edward pants and pleads with desperation. “Put it back in.” He can't accurately picture two men in his mind if he can't feel them up his ass.

Oswald loves Edward. He wouldn't have agreed to allow him to fantasize about another while he was fucking him if he didn't, but that doesn't mean he won't tease him.

“Missing your Foxy, huh Ed?” He crashes the tip of his cock repeatedly on Edward's prostate, drawing out more whimpers from the man he's impaling.

“Ah… Uhng… Quit being an asshole.”

“I'm fucking your asshole, Eddie,” he says with a dark smirk across his features as he drives his cock within Edward's rosy cheeks, leaving the sex toy hanging between them and hammering Edward's swinging balls.

The taller man moans louder, canceling out some of the hollow, sweaty, sound of their bodies slapping together. Edward will always enjoy sex with Oswald. He’ll probably be the only man Ed makes love to, but they agreed to act out this scenario and he's going to live it out fully. He didn't make a deal to allow Oswald to acquire more pets just for him to experience only half of the pleasure.

Edward glides his hand between his thighs and takes hold of the dildo. The arm that's now supporting his weight almost buckles when he pushes the sex toy back inside his ass.

“I knew you could do it,” Oswald jokes.

“With no help from you.”

Now having the intoxicating feeling of two cocks endlessly abusing his bundle of nerves, Edward closes his eyes tightly to gain back the images of his erotic fantasy. 

> _Soft, rich umber, hands caress Edward's fair flesh. “Oh, Foxy, Foxy….”, he speaks slyly, gripping at Lucius’ strong broad shoulders. He rolls his hips just in time to take the impact from the synchronized rhythm of Lucius and Oswald's thrusts._
> 
> _Lucius slides his hands down Edward's arched back, feeling the light spasms building up for his release just under his skin. “Are you alright?”, he asks and brushes away the sweaty curl in Edward's face. “We’re not hurting you are we?”_
> 
> _From behind Edward, Oswald thrust forcefully to make his presence known. “He's my husband and I’d know if he was hurt or not.”_

Even in Edward's fantasies, Oswald is always himself. Edward fell in love with the man and he can't picture him any other way.

> _“Oswald—” Edward peeks back at him from over his right shoulder— “he's just looking out for me.”_
> 
> _“That's my job.”_
> 
> _“We have an agreement. If you were really looking out for me you'd honor that.”_

There is one difference between fantasy Oswald and the genuine article, the one in Edward's mind is easier to convince.

> _With a huff, Oswald answers, “Fine.” He leans in and kisses Edward's lips and he continues to fuck his husband when he breaks their connection, his cock sharing space with another._
> 
> _Edward turns back to the man under him and plants a kiss on Lucius’ pillowy, warm, lips - the brush of his goatee tickles under Ed’s nose. “We've been Penguin approved,” he murmurs and smiles with a toothy grin._
> 
> _“Is that so?”, Lucius asks, though he already knows that it’s true._
> 
> _Sensually licking his lips to savor the new and unfamiliar flavor upon them, Edward’s eyes shimmer with a ravenous lust as he slowly nods his head while he hums, “Mhm…”. He fists his hand in Lucius’ dark tight coils. “Now fuck me like you mean it, science daddy,” he snarls through his teeth animalistically. He receives a solid blow from underneath him and it sends ripples of pleasure through his body. “Ah! Do it again.” His hand tightens in Lucius’ luscious hair and he’s gifted with another powerful buck from underneath. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He cries with each connection of his co-worker’s lunge._
> 
> _Oswald and Lucius both fuck Edward vigorously. Their cocks sliding in and out, and against each other’s as their pre-cum meld into one deep inside the cramped, throbbing hole._
> 
> _Edward lays his head on Lucius' shoulder, whimpering softly as both men’s cocks ascend him closer to rapturous bliss. “Ah…. Mmm,” he purrs in Lucius’ ear. “Oswald loves me so much to allow us to do this.”_
> 
> _Lucius gently lifts Edward's head and rests his against his brow. He gazes into those chocolate eyes that draws him in like the power of a black hole. “Oswald is good for you,” he whispers._
> 
> _“I know.” Edward kisses him, stealing away his heavy breath, as Oswald slowly drags his fingers down Edward's spine and pressed his lips again his skin which gently breaks away Lucius and Edward's kiss. “I can’t help but think,” he breathed upon his lips. “That you could have been good for me too.”_
> 
> _“Don't think that?”_
> 
> _“Why not?”_
> 
> _“Because Oswald is the only one you need.”_
> 
> _“I know that.”_
> 
> _“So let's just enjoy the time we have together.”_
> 
> _Edward smiles as he steals another kiss from Lucius’ lips, taking in as much of his taste as he can by slipping his tongue side._
> 
> _Lucius moans, delighting in the intrusion of the man on top of him._
> 
> _Sitting up from his lips, Edward gyrates his hips and squeezes his muscle around the cocks drooling inside him. He brings his right hand up from Lucius’ glistening rich skin and cups the back of Oswald's neck, kissing him just as passionately as he did with the man under him. “Ah… Ah…. I love you, Oswald.”_
> 
> _Oswald dips his hand between Edward's thighs and tantalizingly strokes his husband's cock from base to blushing tip. “I love you too, Ed.”_
> 
> _The repeated sensation of friction around Edward's sex coaxes more clear fluid from the tip of his cock. Edward rests his hands back on Lucius’ chest and his breathing quickened as his balls tensed up between his legs._
> 
> _Oswald tightened his grasp on Edward's throbbing girth, spreading his pre-cum along his length as it drips on Lucius' stomach._
> 
> _Edward's thighs and ass grew taut as the cocks inside him repeatedly fill the space. His body overwhelms with warmth while his skin flashes brightly as a sudden urge to test Lucius’ intelligence will help further push him over the edge._
> 
> _“I have billions of eyes, yet -- yet I live in darkness,” Edward pants, digging his nails into Lucius' chest._
> 
> _Lucius’ eyes fly open when he realizes that Edward is giving him a riddle. He hopes his mind isn't drowning in too much sex that he gives the wrong answer._
> 
> _“I have millions of ears, yet only -- only four lobes…. Ah!” His head falls back and he closes his eyes tightly, desperately fighting off the need to cum. “I have no muscle—” he gazes back down at the gorgeous man below him— “yet I rule two hemispheres.” He manages to complete the riddle without spilling his load. Oswald's hold around his cock didn't make it any easier. “What am I?”_
> 
> _Lucius licks his lips eagerly, his heart rate climbing, as the answer quickly comes to him. “The human brain,” he answers correctly._
> 
> _“Ughn, Yes!” Hearing the right answer sends Edward's body into overdrive and he rolls his hips faster, fucking both men fiercely. “And yours is fucking brilliant, Foxy.”_

“And yours is fucking brilliant, Foxy!”, Edward yells out loud which brings him out of his fantasy. He jacks his hand up and down his leaking girth, pre-cum pooling on the bedding, while Oswald fucks his puckering ass with his engorged cock and the sex toy.

Edward can feel himself going limp with ecstasy as both cocks pump in and out of him - always filled with two. He lowers his head to the mattress, gripping the sheets tightly between his fingertips with his free hand. The muscles in his legs and back grew tense as Oswald's body slams against his ass, alternating between slow and quick advances to keep him on edge.

Ed shivers as Oswald brushes his fingertips along his balls that are slickened with lube and cum which started to slowly slide out from Edward's hole. “Don’t stop, Oswald,” he urged breathlessly, increasing the rhythm of his strokes around his cock. He’s close, but he can't let this sensation end yet. He's so high from the love of his husband and the thoughts in his head. “Keep fucking me, Foxy!”

Oswald’s fevered breathing fills the large room as he relentlessly stimulates Edward's prostate with both cocks. “I won't stop till you cum.”

“Ah, Yes!” Ed’s muscles began to clench around Oswald's penetrating shafts as he thrust them with increased vigor between Ed’s hot, wet, walls.

Pressure coils deep within both of their cores, tighter and tighter their bodies become until neither of them could stand anymore.

Dipping his head back, Edward lurches his hips backward to send both cocks deeper inside him. Crying out in bliss, “Yes, Os--Oswald!—” he rocks back again— “Foxy!” He closes his eyes tightly, imagining the man he once saw in his head still under him and taking the heat of his tight asshole. The thought alone sends his body surrendering to the intense explosion of pleasure between his thighs and up his ass. Edward spills a thick load of hot cum into his hand and squirting onto the bed. His muscles pulse hard and fast around his lover’s cocks, as he melts into the bed, and rides out his waves of release while Oswald continued to take Ed's ass until he cums as well.   

Oswald groans deeply as he watches Edward's body lightly spasming. This is exactly what he hoped to see by the end of all of this, Edward satisfied with fulfilling something he's wanted to do.

His skin turned a vibrant shade of red, as Oswald nears the brink of orgasm. “Ungh,” he grunts in his throat in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his balls begin to tremble. He draws back and enters Edward's spent body, again and again, until he’s suddenly flooded with the release of his climax. Clenching his jaw, gripping tightly at Edward's waist, and jerking his hips, Oswald's cock erupts forcefully within his love’s throbbing opening, expelling creamy thick, wads of cum. 

He holds himself in place until he's sure that his entire load is in his husband before pulling out and crashing on the bed with a happy smirk on his face.

Cum oozes from Edward's ass as he pushes out what didn't naturally flow and he slides his legs from under him to lay flat on the bed.

Both men are barely able to move as fatigue takes hold of their spent body. Their hearts are still beating rapidly when Oswald turns to his side and places a light trail of kisses up from Edward's shoulder to his neck. He slides his arm around him when Edward manages to turn on his side and faces him, snuggling against Oswald's naked body. He turns his face to kiss Oswald's cheek, then buried inside his neck, letting his hand wander down to his firm backside. 

“Oswald,” he speaks with heavy breaths. “Thank you.”  

“You don't have to thank me, Edward.” Oswald holds him tightly, still feeling the surge of orgasm rushing through his body. “You know I'll do any for you.”

“I do know that.”

Peppering Edward's head with kisses, Oswald asks. “Did you get it out of your system?”

“Yes, for now.”

“Please don't hesitate to tell me if need to do it again,” Oswald makes known. “I want you to be happy and if fantasizing about another makes you happy, I want to do I what I can to help.”

“You're so good to me, Oswald.”

“It's because I love you.”

Edward looks up to him and presses his lips to Oswald's cheek. “I love you too.”

They hold each other basking in the love they feel for one another. Oswald may never be opened to having a real threesome with Lucius Fox, he's far too possessive of his husband to let someone else touch him, but he'll never have an issue with allowing Edward to let out his feelings towards his co-worker with him. Oswald knows that Edward's feelings for Lucius are nothing more than a crush and curiosity for something he could never have. He knows Edward would never cheat on him. Their trust in each other is unbreakable.

Still holding Edward, Oswald turns and reaches to the nightstand to grab his phone.

Edward rolls over so that he is the little spoon in their silverware drawer and watches his husband on the device. “What are you doing?”, he asks.

Oswald kisses Edward's shoulder as he searches the far corners of the dark web. “I'm going to see if I can find more penguin eggs. Wally is getting a new brother or sister.”

“You don't waste any time, do you?”

“When it comes to getting more children?” He kisses the sensitive area behind Edward's ear. “Fuck no,” he whispers.

## *  
*  
*  
*  
*

Opening the door to his lab at the GCPD, Edward is taken by surprise.

“Mr. Nygma?”

Edward's body flinches and he drops the files he was holding to the floor when he heard that sonorous voice utter his name. It's only been a day since he and Oswald had a little fun with their sex toy Foxy. Now Edward stands before the real thing, almost unable to ignore that phantom sensation up his ass.

“What?”, he says nervously with the volume of his voice turned up six notches and frantically gathers up his papers.

Lucius bends down to help the seemingly flustered man. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine.” Edward snatches the papers from Lucius’ hands and quickly stands to his feet. “Thank you.” He clutched the papers against his chest.

“You're welcome.”

Edward gawks at him momentarily. Why did this beautiful, intelligent, man have to stop by his lab today? He needed a few days, possibly a week to get his desires for Foxy under control. “What do you need?”, he asks, binding his hold on the papers.

“That ballistics report I asked you to look at….”

“What about it?” Edward says, cutting off Lucius statement.

Lucius blinks, noticing the color on Edward's face. He's turning as red as a strawberry. “Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yes I'm fine,” he hastily insists, nodding. “What about the report?”

“I wanted to know if you were finished with it. I'd like to get your opinion.”

“No, I'm not,” Edward lies. He isn't sure why he did it, but he did. Fuck.

“Well, when you get the time I'd like to talk to you about it. I think there’s something strange. I know you're the medical examiner now, but I’d like to get your expertise.”

“I'll get right on that.” He already did it. “And I'll come to you.”

“Alright, thank you,” Lucius says and turns away.

As Edward watches him walk down the hall, the fantasy from last night clouds his mind. “I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness,” he blurts out, regaining Lucius’ attention. “I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?”

Lucius smirks. “You're the human brain.”

Edward's body lightly stutters. He knew he’d know the answer. “Exactly.”

Chuckling while he turns away, Lucius says, “I'll see you later, Ed.”

Edward licks his lips as he watches that firm ass until Lucius turns the corner. He normally tries not to be so obvious, but at least no one is looking at him.

He slips his hand into the pocket of his lab coat and pulls out his phone. Dialing Oswald's number, Edward steps into his lab when his husband answers.

“Yes, Ed?”, Oswald says on the other line.

“We have to use Foxy again.” He closes the door behind him.

“Is this going to happen every time he breathes in your direction?”

“No—” rest the scattered paper on the metal table in the middle of the lab— “I promise you it won't,” he says honestly.

“Okay, I believe you….”

“Thank you, Oswald.”

“Well, I'm going to go to the animal shelter.”

“Why?” Edward tips his head to the right. “We found a penguin egg.”

“I know, but just like you have the urge to use Foxy again, I need to get another cat.”


End file.
